


A Birthday Party To Remember

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Birthday Party, Getting Together, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: When Pepper has to go out of town unexpectedly, it's left to Tony to take Morgan to her friend's birthday party. He almost left early, but Cassie's father, Scott, proves to actually be interesting.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Birthday Party To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo K1-Tony Stark/Scott Lang

"So let me get this straight," Tony said, looking at his desk as he pressed the phone tighter against his ear, "you agreed to let Morgan go to her friend's birthday party expressly because you wanted to go and flirt with her mother." 

"You're not the only one allowed to make questionable decisions regarding relationships, Tony," Pepper said, sounding tired. 

"I don't have a problem with that part, I have a problem with the part where you have to cancel for reasons you refuse to disclose and now I need to cancel my plans to go to this. C'mon Pep, you know I love Morgan, but I don't know how to talk to other kids her age." 

"Well I've got some wonderful news for you, you don't have to talk to the other kids there." 

Tony's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "This sounds like a trick." 

"Not a trick," she said, rolling her eyes. Obviously Tony couldn't see her, but it was her rolling-eyes-voice and five years dating and ten years as friends had clued him in to little details like that. "Morgan's six. The kids are going to be goofing off and playing games while the adults talk to each other and make sure no one dies." 

"You're tricking me into socializing outside of a gala. I won't do it." 

"Alright," she said, entirely too casual. "You can tell Morgan why she can't go to her best friend's birthday party. She already wrapped picked out a gift and wrapped it, but I guess she can give it to her at school or something." 

"...You're evil." 

"It's what makes me such a good CEO. Come on Tony, please? I know you don't have any plans that can't be canceled." 

"Are you going to 'fess up to what's got you so busy?" 

Pepper sighed. "Emergency negotiation on the Fujikawa deal. They're having second thoughts, but this deal could bring clean energy to another three countries." 

"You didn't think to start this conversation with that?" 

"I was trying to appeal to your conscience," she said flatly. 

"One of the many mistakes you've made concerning me," Tony said with an over-the-top sigh. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm not happy about it." 

"Yes, how dare you do something to make our daughter happy." 

"Your guilt tripping has no power over me." 

"Believe me, I know. Thanks, I owe you one." 

* * *

Pepper owed him like, three separate ones for this. You know the problem with other parents? Their lives revolved around their kids and it's _all they could talk about_. Normally Tony didn't care because he didn't have to interact with them, but now he was trapped. Seriously, this was ridiculous. They all loved their kids-- that was great! Tony could relate to that. The problem he was having was that they didn't do anything else. As far as Tony could tell, they had ceased to have individual personalities at around kid number one and a half and were left with one trait: parent. 

Tony was about to tell Morgan that he had to run some errands-- like grabbing a burger to waste some time but he was going to keep that part to himself-- when someone said, "So... how 'bout those latest reports from the Kirov satellite?" 

"Never before has Jupiter looked so appealing," Tony said, looking over at him. "Tony Stark, Morgan's father." 

The guy laughed. "Yeah, funnily enough I knew that. I'm Scott, Cassie's father." 

Tony nodded. He was single then, which instantly made him more fun than the rest of these fuckers. Then he cocked his head. "Have we met before? You look familiar." 

Someone else snorted unflatteringly. Tony got the distinct impression that he was an asshole. "On the five o'clock news maybe." 

"Thanks Paxton, you're a real bro." 

When the asshole rolled his eyes and stomped away, Tony said, "Yeah I don't watch crime reports, so it can't be that." 

"We went to MIT at the same time. You probably saw me around campus." 

Tony hummed. "Yeah, that's probably..." he trailed off, something tickling at the edge of his mind. "Lang! You did the prank on the football field that year." 

Scott blinked, then grinned. "Yep, that was me." 

"That was inspired." Tony had been pretty jealous of it at the time, but by the time the next year rolled around, he was too busy with classes to think about it. 

"Not like what you did to the faculty building." 

Tony snorted. "That was a cake walk. My first AI was more impressive than that." 

"Robots are the future, man." 

"What've you been-" _up to since MIT_ , Tony had meant to ask, but Cassie came barreling over straight into her father's legs. 

"Daddy, come on!" she said, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. "You promised bug talk and Verry doesn't believe me that you worked at an ant farm." 

"I know I did peanut. Lead the way!" He gave Tony a wink, then followed the direction his daughter pulled. 

All Tony could think as he took a sip from his water, was that maybe this party wasn't so bad after all. 

* * *

Tony was pretty sure that hooking up with another single dad wasn't what Pepper had had in mind when she asked for Tony to take Morgan to the party. He more sure that he didn't give a single fuck. 


End file.
